


That Mouth

by jane_x80



Series: Etiquette (aka The DiNozzo Pizza and Panty Chronicles) [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Smut, Hospitalization, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs is in the hospital after being shot by a perp and Tony is off with the team, hunting the guy down.Tony sends him pictures to comfort him and Gibbs forgets that he's hooked up to a heart monitor and other machinery.





	1. You're Just So Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> This is for [bobdog54](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/pseuds/bobdog54) who read [Because](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11891622), the previous story in this series while in the hospital hooked to heart monitors, and the comment left prompted this story. The relevant part of the comments was:  
>  _That might make a good addition to this series - Tony sends some get-well panty pictures to Gibbs and Gibbs has to explain the changes in his heart-rate. Maybe as Tony walks in to the room._
> 
> It totally inspired me to write this. Although bobdog54 is home again now, this story is for you! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title of the story comes from a line from the song [Filthy Design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSVCCMXqro) by Aesthetic Perfection. It's the same song that inspired [Because](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11891622), but it fits with this one as well. The full title should be (You're Just So Dirty What You Do With) That Mouth but it's a bit of a mouthful (ha!) so I shortened it to That Mouth.
> 
> I've also had some sad news yesterday and apparently when I'm sad this is what I come up with. Huh. Well, I wrote the next chapter (which you'll read tomorrow) when I was sad. Not sure what that says about me...

Gibbs was supposed to be resting in his hospital bed but the sounds of the machines monitoring him beeping softly in the background and the overly sterile yet somehow still sickly smell of the hospital – the smell of extra strength anti-bacterial cleansers overlaying the smell of disease and death – combined with the scent of the flowers that sat in two vases, one from Abby and the other from Kate, really made it impossible for him to relax. Especially since the person he wanted at his bedside, holding his hand, bringing with him an ocean of calm and relaxation and peace wasn’t there. DiNozzo was out there alone, without Gibbs backing him up, chasing after the perp who was currently their prime suspect in a double homicide. The man was a marine and when he, DiNozzo and Kate had been trying to apprehend him, the man managed to clip him with a bullet in the side, making his escape as DiNozzo tended to him and called for assistance. Kate had pursued him but she’d lost him, returning back to them as the paramedics arrived.

DiNozzo had ordered Kate to go with him to the hospital and he’d gone off to hunt that bastard down without backup. Well, he did have McGee but in Gibbs’ opinion, McGee was still so green and still very much a desk jockey and was not quite up to par as a field agent – not yet at least, DiNozzo was still working on training him – that Gibbs couldn’t help but worry about the both of them. But especially, he worried about DiNozzo, because he had a track record of putting himself in front of bullets and buses and other possibly fatal impediments in order to protect his partners, heedless of his own safety.

But DiNozzo had thrown himself into doing his job, working to close this case and hunting down this marine and he wasn’t sitting at Gibbs’ bedside. Gibbs was worried about him and he missed him. There was no way he could just ‘rest’ the way his doctors told him to. He wanted to go home but he’d had surgery and the doctors wanted to monitor his recovery, especially when they realized that he lived alone. He’d tried to insist that his Senior Field Agent would be happy to stay with him, but they knew that the man was still deep in the investigation and so, Gibbs had to stay at the hospital. Attempts to leave AMA had been thwarted by the doctors calling DiNozzo and having him talk Gibbs down. It was surprisingly effective, as DiNozzo’s argument basically consisted of asking Gibbs to not distract him from the case so he could focus on getting the murdering son of a bitch, and Gibbs could picture the puppy dog eyes DiNozzo was giving him even through the phone, asking him to stay where he was safe and had medical help so DiNozzo wouldn’t have to worry about him and about catching the pretty dangerous bad guy, and that he would be there as soon as they wrapped the case up. The worry in DiNozzo’s voice was enough to make the team lead give in and stay at the hospital. Where he was supposed to be resting.

Resting. Hah. He was trying not to worry about the fact that DiNozzo was pitting himself against a marine. After all, had he not personally trained the man? And therefore although he wasn’t a marine himself, DiNozzo was used to going up against one and he could more than handle himself. Gibbs had made sure of that. One couldn’t be in NCIS if one couldn’t take a marine down. Tony definitely could take a marine down. And he was certainly not going to let the guy who shot his team lead get away with it. Tony was on the warpath and Gibbs just had to let him do his job. Distractions could be costly, so Gibbs would stay put. At least he’d shooed Kate away from his bedside and ordered her back on the case and specifically ordered her to watch DiNozzo’s six. So that was at least something. Kate was better at that than McGee was.

Abby was keeping him up to date on the progress of their investigation so he knew that Tony was close. He’d tracked the guy down and they were going to apprehend him that night. Unfortunately, he and DiNozzo had not had the opportunity for even a phone call since the only times DiNozzo had called him that day, he’d been away from his phone having tests run on him by his doctors or he’d been asleep and his phone taken away by the day nurse. He welcomed the messages, and he’d left a couple of messages for DiNozzo as well. But it wasn’t the same as actually speaking to the man. And he wasn’t going to call DiNozzo now, in case they were actively on the op. He wasn’t going to distract the man and cause anyone else to get injured. Bad enough he’d been sidelined and now stuck in the hospital surrounded by stupid annoying beeping machines.

He shifted in the bed and glared when a nurse came in, asking how he was. His heart rate and blood pressure were apparently elevated.

“Fine,” he gritted out when the nurse asked how he was feeling. Again.

“Your heart monitor and blood pressure seem to say differently,” the nurse told him.

Gibbs sighed. “Just worried about my team,” he told her, realizing that if he wasn’t careful, they would sedate him ‘for his own good’ and/or refuse to release him.

She patted his hand comfortingly. “I talked to Very Special Agent DiNozzo last night and he seems quite capable,” she tittered.

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. DiNozzo had obviously flirted his way to get information from this nurse, which he no longer needed to wheedle out of anyone given that Gibbs had changed his emergency contact to DiNozzo a year ago. But still, Gibbs had at the time been down and out, drugged out from the surgery at the time and DiNozzo was probably going with what he knew worked to get Gibbs’ status while he was absent from the hospital.

“He is,” he agreed. “They’re just a man down with me stuck in here.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed for your team. The doctors will talk to you tomorrow about when you can go home,” the nurse was sympathetic. “Hang in there. Try to rest. Try to lower your heart rate and blood pressure or that will factor into the doctors’ decisions tomorrow.”

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes as he nodded his assent. He took deep breaths and tried to relax. Instead of worrying about DiNozzo, he filled his minds with images that calmed him: DiNozzo’s special smile for him. DiNozzo sprawled around him, fast asleep. DiNozzo at the shooting range, feet apart, gun held competently in his hand, picking off his targets at will. DiNozzo’s eyes brightening at an amusing thought. DiNozzo running his mouth, snarkily teasing Kate and McGee. DiNozzo helping him sand his boat, all the time hiding his anxiety that he would not do it correctly, sweetly worrying about inadvertently hurting the boat, the silly man. Gibbs couldn’t count the times he’d had to reassure DiNozzo that the boat was hardy and as long as he went with the grain, he couldn’t hurt the boat. Hell, even if he didn’t, it wasn’t like Gibbs wouldn’t be able to fix it. But still, DiNozzo’s tentativeness and care when approaching working on the boat with him was one of those adorable little quirks that tugged at Gibbs’ heart strings.

Hell. When did all his happy thoughts start revolving around DiNozzo? He started thinking about what he liked to do to DiNozzo when nobody else was around, and realized that the beeping of his heart monitor was increasing, along with blood flowing to his groin, so he purged all of those thoughts and kept instead to the calming thoughts of DiNozzo doing casual things, and being himself around Gibbs. No need to get in trouble with the nurse for having lewd thoughts about his sweetheart.

A half an hour later the nurse returned and smiled approvingly at his heart rate and blood pressure. She checked his temperature and puttered around and told him to keep it up, and try to get some sleep before she left the room.

Gibbs sighed. He employed all his sniper techniques to try to relax. Normally he would still be able to sleep in the hospital because, well, he’d learned to sleep whenever and wherever he was after years of service in the marine corp. But even though he was keeping his vital signs as normal as he could, he still couldn’t help worrying about DiNozzo and hoping that they would wrap this case up and apprehend the perp who was a marine without any further injuries. He was just about to nod off in a quiet doze when his cell phone rang.

“Gibbs,” he answered immediately.

“Hey, Boss. It’s DiNozzo,” Tony’s voice greeted him warmly, making his heart go pitter patter a little, although he would deny it.

“Tony,” Gibbs grinned.

“Miss me?” he asked saucily.

Gibbs growled in answer, making the younger man laugh. That laugh alone calmed Gibbs and helped lower his blood pressure and heart rate significantly. That laugh was careless and unconcerned and amused. Tony was in a good mood and that put Gibbs in a good mood.

“The case?” Gibbs asked.

“We got the bastard,” Tony reported. “Just picked him up. He’s a chatty guy. So much for stoic marines. Pretty sure we’ll break him in interrogation in the next hour or so.”

“Good.”

“You doing ok?” Tony’s tone was casual, but Gibbs could hear the concern underlying in the question.

“I’m good. Should’ve let me go home today.”

“They took the bullet out of your side yesterday, Boss,” Tony chided him. “Barely missed some vital organs. I can’t help you through your recovery until after this case is wrapped up.”

“I know,” Gibbs sighed. “’M climbing the walls.”

Tony chuckled at that, and Gibbs could tell he was exhausted. “Sorry I can’t be there yet.”

“You get that case buttoned up. Then go home and get some sleep. You sound tired. You can break me out of here tomorrow.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll break this guy, get his confession, and send everyone home. We’ll do reports tomorrow and then I’ll get you out of there,” he agreed. Gibbs knew he was deflecting. He hadn’t actually agreed to go home and get some sleep.

“Sounds good. Get the confession, then you’ll go get some rest,” he tried again.

“I’ll come over there when I can,” Tony told him.

“Tony…” Gibbs didn’t want the younger man to get away with deflecting again.

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re all alone in that room, and I haven’t been able to come see you,” Tony pouted. “So you get some rest and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Tony…”

“What?”

Gibbs sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to deter DiNozzo at this point. “Do your job,” he said softly. “And I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs could now hear the smile in DiNozzo’s voice. “See you later, Jethro. And in the meantime, I thought you should get something to tide you over. Maybe help stop you from climbing those walls.” DiNozzo hung up then and Gibbs grinned to himself and shook his head. The younger man had been hanging around him a little too much if he was hanging up without a proper goodbye these days. Before he could start wondering what that cryptic final sentence meant, his phone beeped. He had received a text message.

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached over to his side table to grab his reading glasses. DiNozzo knew full well that Gibbs would not reply to text messages. Hell, his phone could barely receive texts and pictures. There was no way he was going to tap on those numbers to get to the correct letters to send a text message, and his phone did not have a camera function so he did not have to worry about shit like that. And that was exactly the way he wanted his phone to be – it was supposed to be a phone. It should be able to make and receive phone calls and nothing else, while being mobile and easily transportable in his pockets or on his person, thus allowing him to never be out of touch. But he did not want it to be a camera, or to be able to play stupid bullshit games on it. None of that crap. But Tony had of course upgraded his phone to a cameraphone, and Gibbs realized that while his phone was fairly outdated, it was still able to receive pictures, albeit displaying them less than optimally, according to McGee and DiNozzo.

Gibbs wondered what dirty text message Tony had sent him to ‘tide him over’. He put his reading glasses on and squinted at his phone, pressing buttons randomly hoping to get to the message. But instead of a text message, he finally pressed the right button and a picture popped up on his phone.

He couldn’t help his response. He gasped and looked around guiltily even though he was alone in his room. It was a picture of Tony’s crotch, dress pants unzipped and pushed down somewhat, but Gibbs ignored that, his eyes focused on Tony’s dick encased in black panties. No bows, like he liked, but he hadn’t seen these panties before. The panty was bikini-cut, made of some kind of not too flimsy shiny material – was that leather or velvet or something like that? He didn’t know. But what made him gasp was the fact that the front of it was a zipper. Tony was wearing a zip up panty that barely contained his dick, even when it wasn’t erect. Gibbs could feel that he was starting to breathe harder and sweat, and his face was flushed at the sight of his boyfriend’s zip up panties.

Before he could do anything, his phone beeped again and Gibbs fumbled the phone, almost dropping it. Another message. Shit! Gibbs pressed the buttons again hoping the next message would appear, and again another picture popped up on his phone. This time, Tony’s hand was in the picture and the zipper was pulled about a third of the way down, displaying the thick head of Tony’s dick, and this time, Tony was becoming half erect.

“Fuck,” Gibbs breathed, unable to take his eyes away from his phone. “Holy shit, sweetheart.”

All he could do was stare at his phone. And then it beeped a third time, making him jump, startling him out of his frozen state. More random button pressing and thank god the next picture popped up. He would have done something unwise if he couldn’t access the next picture. And good freakin’ lord. Blood rushed to his dick, making him almost lightheaded as his cock immediately hardened quickly and painfully. The next picture was the zipper pulled all the way down and Tony’s fully erect penis sticking out proudly. Gibbs’ eyes were round as saucers and he could feel himself salivating when he saw this. He put a hand on his own dick – thanking god he was wearing a hospital gown and could easily get to his cock, starting to palm his erection. He fisted his cock and started moving his hand up and down, breathing hard, staring at his phone.

And the next second he dropped the phone in fright, bringing his legs up to hide his impressive – even if he said so himself – boner, when the door opened without warning and the nurse came back in the room.

“Agent Gibbs, your heart rate is spiking and your blood pressure is getting way too high again,” she scolded him sternly.

Gibbs’ heart was pounding in his chest and he was blushing profusely. His erection deflated immediately. And yes, he vaguely registered his heart rate monitor beeping away like crazy but he had been too caught up in the racy pictures. Tony’s dick plus zippered panties! Seriously! How could he resist that? But luckily he hadn’t come yet. He’d barely gotten started. Suddenly he was more than thankful that the heart monitors hadn’t caught him actually having an orgasm. Because how could he hide that from the night nurse? Oh, sorry, he wasn’t having a heart attack, nurse. Just a blinding orgasm because his boyfriend sent him pictures of his dick in zip up panties. Would she mind passing him a wet wipe so he could clean up the mess he made please? Yeah. That was going to go over really well. His blush darkened at the thought of being caught post-orgasm by the nurse.

Goddamn it, DiNozzo! Gibbs did _not_ blush. And Gibbs did not almost get caught trying to pleasure himself because his godforsaken boyfriend was sending pornographic pictures of himself unzipping his zip up panties and displaying his pretty, pretty cock. Fucking DiNozzo! Gibbs had completely forgotten that he was hooked up to heart monitors and god knows what else.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just got off the phone with DiNozzo.”

“Bad news about the case?” the nurse asked, eyes wide and understanding. Apparently they must work with a lot of injured law enforcement officers at this hospital and were used to patients getting upset because of the status of a case.

Gibbs growled under his breath, not trusting himself to find actual words with which to answer the nurse.

She clucked sympathetically, and bustled about checking to make sure that Gibbs was still hooked up to the machinery and waiting a few minutes to see if Gibbs’ vital signs would normalize. “Well, looks like you’re going back to normal now. Try not to let him upset you again, or I’m going to have to confiscate your cell phone.”

She’d picked it up off the floor and Gibbs snatched it from her before she could catch a glimpse of what it was that had ‘upset’ him. Because it certainly did not have anything to do with the case or any bad developments surrounding it. He nodded and agreed that he would do better now and try to rest. The second she left the room and closed his door, Gibbs dialed Tony.

“You got me in trouble,” he told the younger man when Tony answered after three rings.

“You liked the photos?” DiNozzo asked, his voice laced with amusement.

“You motherfucker. I’m hooked up to heart monitors!”

“Were your vital signs going through the roof?”

Gibbs growled inarticulately at him.

“Were you aroused by me unzipping my underwear?” Tony asked seductively.

Another inarticulate growl.

“Were you touching yourself, looking at pictures of my dick?” Tony continued, his voice an octave lower than usual.

“ _I’m hooked up to heart monitors, asshole!!_ The nurse almost caught me jacking off to you in those panties!” Gibbs yelled.

Tony started laughing hysterically.

“She came in thinkin’ I was having a fucking heart attack!”

“Oh my god!” Tony couldn’t catch his breath he was laughing so hard.

“Oh, laugh it up, asshole. Don’t think this is over.”

Tony continued to laugh and Gibbs ended up hanging up on him – still laughing uncontrollably – in a huff before he grinned and chuckled to himself. Whatever else it was, life with DiNozzo was never boring and he was strangely now relaxed enough as to close his eyes and go right to sleep. Even without the orgasm or the panty-wearing boyfriend there in person to calm him the hell down. Hell, who the fuck even had zip-up panties? His boyfriend, that was who. Motherfucker. God he loved the man, he thought as he yawned and fell asleep, phone clutched firmly in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the notes in the beginning of this chapter, the music I listened to is [Filthy Design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSVCCMXqro) by Aesthetic Perfection.
> 
> The panties Tony wears can be [seen here](https://www.fredericks.com/kikki-zip-detailed-thong).
> 
> I will post the second chapter up tomorrow!
> 
> -j


	2. What You Do With That Mouth

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr strode off the elevator and up to the night nurse behind the desk. The woman who sat there was about his age, with brown hair and a sweet smile.

“Hi, I know it’s way past visiting hours but I’m Agent Gibbs’ partner?” he introduced himself, giving her a charming smile.

“Are you Very Special Agent DiNozzo?” the nurse asked.

Tony’s smile widened in surprise. “That’s me! Are you Ellen, the nurse I spoke with last night?”

Ellen nodded and smiled. “I am.”

“Awesome. Well, it’s been kind of a tough day and I didn’t get a chance to come by and check in on my boss until now.”

Ellen looked at her watch pointedly. It was 0100.

“I promise, I won’t wake him if he’s asleep, but I’d like to wait with him until he wakes up and then I’ll give him a status on the case,” Tony’s tone was earnest. “I usually keep him company when he has an injury anyway, and was planning to just sleep by his bed tonight.”

“Only family members are allowed to stay the night,” Ellen said, although she looked sympathetic.

“I’m his emergency contact and medical proxy, you can double check that,” Tony nodded to Gibbs’ file.

“Have you worked together a long time?” Ellen raised her eyebrows.

“Four years, almost. But neither of us really have much in the way of family so we’re kind of it for each other,” Tony knew he could play the sympathy card now.

Ellen checked Gibbs’ file and nodded when she saw Tony’s name listed as he had claimed. “All right. But make sure you let him rest if he’s asleep. And no more bad news.” This last came out as mild reproach.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me, mister.”

Tony’s eyes widened. Had the nurse seen the photos he’d sent Gibbs? “What bad news?” he asked carefully, frowning.

“Earlier, you were the one who called, weren’t you? With the bad news on the case that got Agent Gibbs’ heart racing? I thought he was going into cardiac arrest.”

Tony barely smothered the giggle that threatened to escape. Right. The ‘heart attack’. Bad news, his ass. Or rather, his dick. “Well…” he hedged. “I might have a good news, bad news sort of situation to update him on.”

“Give him the bad news first. I’ll keep an eye on the monitors and if you don’t give him the good news and get his heart rate lowered after five minutes of bad news, I’m going to kick you out, family or not.”

“Oh thank you for the bad news cushion,” Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s kind of a grumpy marine?”

“Oh yeah, we’ve all noticed,” she said wryly.

“He gets upset when he doesn’t get coffee, too. So you know to watch out for the heart rate spiking in the morning. There will be fireworks if he goes without coffee,” Tony predicted.

“Thank you. I’ll pass it on to the next shift.”

“But before I go in there, how is he, really?” Tony didn’t even have to fake the concern now. “I talked to the surgeons earlier and his doctor, and they said he was fine but they just wanted to keep him for observation?”

The nurse nodded and flipped through his file again. “He’s going to be just fine. Incredibly lucky since the bullet missed all his vital organs, despite where it was situated. Came real close to puncturing his liver which would have been a bad thing. We just need to monitor his vitals and ensure that he’s clear of infection before we can release him.”

Tony nodded seriously. “How much pain is he in now?” he asked.

“Probably a lot. He’s refused pain meds.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll try to get him to change his mind on that. He’ll probably relax more if he sees me in there instead of out in the field without him.”

“You two really do care for each other,” Ellen said.

Tony grinned. “He’s the finest person I’ve ever met,” he gushed. “I’d follow him into hell if he wanted to mount an op there.”

“And from what I’ve seen, he’d make sure you’d come back safely too,” Ellen patted his arm. “It’s good to see it. You guys on the front line need that support from each other, especially if you’re short on family.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Tony agreed. “Thank you Ellen. I’ll slip into his room now if you don’t mind?”

Ellen nodded. “If he’s asleep, you let him sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said obediently.

“And if he is awake, then remember, give him the bad news first. You have only five minutes of freakout time. Then hit him with the good news. Get that heart rate and blood pressure on its way down or I _will_ kick you out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony saluted her, winking as he turned away and as silently as he could opened the door to Gibbs’ hospital room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs’ eyes sprang open when he heard the quiet noise. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the semi darkness. He heard movement by the door. It was the sound of the door closing that had woken him up from the light doze.

“Nurse?” he called out.

“It’s just me, Boss,” DiNozzo’s voice answered him.

The lights came on a little brighter and Gibbs could see Tony grinning at him.

“How’re you feeling?” the younger man asked.

“Grumpy,” Gibbs snorted. “I want to go home.”

“I’ll try to spring you out of here tomorrow,” Tony promised.

“The case?”

“We’re done. He confessed to the double murders, Abby verified it with the trace evidence, and everything was by the book. Reports will be done tomorrow. We have him on double homicide, and also attempted murder of a federal agent.” Tony’s face fell as he took in the older man lying there in the hospital bed, still hooked up to various machinery. “You sure you’re OK?”

“I’m completely fine,” Gibbs said impatiently. “Could’ve gone home today if you didn’t interfere.”

“Really?” Tony still didn’t look convinced.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “I was fine enough to almost get caught jacking off to pictures of you in zip up panties,” he snarked.

Tony giggled, and Gibbs’ heart lightened. He loved it when Tony was relaxed enough to giggle. “You really almost got caught jacking off? Seriously?” Tony asked in disbelief.

Gibbs pursed his lips and nodded.

“By Ellen, out there?”

“Night nurse? Yeah.”

Tony giggled again. “You want a live look?” the younger man offered, eyes wide with hope.

“I’m. Hooked. Up. To. Heart monitors!” Gibbs snarled, teeth gritted. Was Tony being dense on purpose? Did he want a live look? Hell, yeah! But he was _not_ going to get caught by the night nurse jacking off to Tony prancing around in zip up panties. Who the hell even had zip up panties, for crying out loud? Well. Dumb question. Tony DiNozzo did. Obviously.

“I bought us some time,” Tony’s eyes twinkled with mischief and he waggled his eyebrows naughtily. “Five minutes of elevated heart rate while I deliver some ‘bad news’ to allow you time to rant, and then after five minutes if your heart rate doesn’t start to go back down I get kicked out. Five minutes of elevated heart rate, then good news to calm you down.”

“What bad news?” Gibbs asked suspiciously.

“I don’t actually have any news, other than the case is closed and I’m still wearing those panties that I sent you pictures of earlier,” Tony grinned and winked.

Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle at how naughty Tony actually looked. The younger man looked around, making sure the door was shut tightly behind him and he sashayed over to the bed, undoing his belt buckle and his pants. He pulled the privacy curtain around the bed for a second layer of protection from unwanted eyes and began swaying slowly and seductively to music that only he could hear. He lowered his pants and there they were, those motherfucking zip up panties. Tony’s cock and balls were cushioned fairly snugly in them. Infinitely slowly, Tony pulled the zipper down, seemingly one teasing tooth at a time. He spun around and slapped his ass, and Gibbs sighed. It was a thong and Tony’s ass was almost completely exposed. God bless the thong! Suddenly Gibbs wondered if it would be inappropriate to say that this Thanksgiving he was thankful for panties, especially DiNozzo in panties.

“DiNozzo, we can’t do this here,” Gibbs tried to object, but he could hear his heart monitor beeps speed up and his dick start to harden.

“Sure we can,” Tony grinned cockily, continuing to unzip his panties. Gibbs kept wondering who the hell unzipped _panties_ anyway? Even though he knew the answer. Tony DiNozzo. That was who.

By the time Tony had the zipper pulled all the way down, Gibbs’ cock was rock hard and aching and tenting his light blanket, and Tony’s dick was beading with pre-cum and slapping up against his belly. Tony glanced at his watch and then keeping his eyes locked with Gibbs’ baby blues, he slowly crawled onto the bed and up Gibbs’ leg. He pulled the covers down, and used his teeth to pull Gibbs’ hospital gown up and exposed Gibbs’ magnificent erection. He gingerly touched the bandage on Gibbs’ side and looked up with concern in his green eyes. He hesitated for a moment.

“I’m fine,” Gibbs assured him.

Tony gave him a long look and then a nod before he turned back to the cock waving in his face. “Hello, beautiful,” Tony told it, gently kissing the cockhead and pulling a gasp from the older man. He looked up through his eyelashes and smiled, a wicked, lusty smile. “I’ve missed you.”

“We can’t,” Gibbs objected. “We’re in the hospital!”

“What, nobody has sex in a hospital? Have you not watched any of the TV shows set in hospitals that I’ve played for you?” Tony shook his head, nuzzling Gibbs’ dick.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Gibbs moaned softly. “Neither of us are horny doctors or nurses.”

“But we _are_ horny.”

“This isn’t done!” Gibbs objected.

“What, like me answering the door in my underwear?” Tony winked at Gibbs.

The older man growled and moaned as Tony licked pre-cum off the top of his dick. “Don’t get me started, DiNozzo…” he warned.

Tony glanced at his watch. “Shut up. We’re wasting time,” he declared, and before Gibbs could object any further, he opened his mouth and enveloped Gibbs’ dick in his warm, wet, mouth, swallowing him all the way down to the root, his nose buried in Gibbs’ springy gray pubic hair.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gibbs hissed, involuntarily jerking his hips up and thrusting himself down Tony’s throat. “Shit! Oh god!” He started panting and trying to thrust up into Tony’s mouth.

Firm hands came up and kept his hips still. Tony popped off his dick with an obscene slurp. “Don’t want you to mess up your stitches,” he said sternly. “I’m doing all the work tonight.”

“Swing around so I can at least suck you off,” Gibbs moaned as Tony licked his cockhead and left a trail of wet kisses down his shaft, before he sucked one of his balls into his mouth. “Oh my god. Your _mouth_ …” he started gasping and panting, as Tony licked his way back up to Gibbs’ dick, wrapping his lips around the wide, purple head, and sucked. Gibbs groaned, wanting badly to move his hips, but Tony had his hips immobilized. He moaned loudly when Tony did that thing with his tongue, rubbing it against his frenulum and then sucking on the glans and then maneuvering it to rub the sensitive head against the roof of his mouth, that textured expanse making him twitch and throb. “Swing around!” he gasped.

“No time,” Tony slurped off, glancing at his watch. “We’re on the clock.”

He dived back in, this time swallowing Gibbs all the way down, and the man couldn’t do anything but moan, the fingers of one hand fisting Tony’s short hair, the other grabbing at the bed rails. Tony was humping his leg with his exposed hard cock, and he bobbed up and down, sucking hard as he pulled his mouth up and down Gibbs’ dick. One hand left Gibbs’ hip and began rolling Gibbs’ balls, pressing down on his perineum. Tony licked his fingers and the next time he swallowed Gibbs all the way down, the older man felt a wet finger slipping into his anus, unerringly finding his prostate and stroking it.

“ _Fuck_ , oh fuck yeah right there,” Gibbs chanted, unable to keep silent. “Your mouth… _oh fuck_ , fuckin’ love your mouth sweetheart…”

Tony’s tongue was doing amazing, filthy things to Gibbs’ dick as he bobbed up and down, and the finger in his ass was stroking his prostate while his thumb kept pressing on his perineum, massaging his prostate inside and out. Gibbs could feel Tony’s dick drooling wet spots of pre-cum on his leg, and he kept picturing Tony’s dick popping out of the zip up panties. He was sweating, his heart pounding in his ears, his dick so hard he was going to need medical help if he wasn’t allowed to come soon. His balls were drawing up and god, he so wanted to just thrust himself deep in Tony’s throat and come like the world was ending. He pushed Tony’s head down, fingers burying themselves in his hair, tugging hard.

Obediently, Tony went all the way down again, swallowing him whole, nose buried in his springy hair. He moaned, deep in his chest, and he stabbed Gibbs’ prostate hard. Gibbs gasped, broke free of the hand on his hip, thrusted up into Tony’s mouth once, twice, and when the younger man swallowed and then moaned around his cock one more time, he couldn’t help it. He thrust his dick all the way practically down Tony’s throat and came hard, spurting copious amounts of semen that Tony just swallowed down. Tony swallowed and swallowed, and kept rubbing his prostate, milking him dry.

He pulled off when Gibbs’ was finally done coming, and was lying bonelessly on the bed. He glanced at his watch as he licked Gibbs’ cock clean, sucking hard on his cockhead one last time, drawing a helpless moan from the older man. Smiling with satisfaction, he pulled Gibbs’ hospital gown down and his blankets up, and he scrambled off the bed, pulling his own pants up, zipping his panties (who zips up their panties? Gibbs brain kept asking) and doing his pants and belt back up in record time. Gibbs couldn’t help but notice that Tony was still hard, his pants bulging with unfinished business.

But before he could object, the door opened and the nurse stepped in, pulling aside the privacy curtain. Somehow Tony was already sitting in the chair by Gibbs’ bed, looking completely innocent while Gibbs found himself blushing profusely again. If she’d walked in ten seconds earlier, the nurse would have seen a _lot_ of things. A lot of things that Gibbs didn’t want seen, especially Tony’s rock hard dick in those fucking zip up panties.

“Everything OK in here?” the nurse asked.

“Waiting for the good news to kick in now,” Tony told her, smiling innocently. His lips were a little swollen from the blow job but every hair was in place, and his shirt perfectly tucked into his pants. There was no sign that this man, not thirty seconds ago, had his fingers in Gibbs’ ass and was swallowing down a shit load of Gibbs’ come.

Gibbs scowled at them both as the nurse smiled and hummed approvingly at his heart rate and blood pressure.

“I don’t know what you did, but that good news was really good. I haven’t seen his blood pressure and heart rate settle down this quickly all day. If this continues, the doctors will let him go home tomorrow for sure,” she told Tony.

Tony smiled that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth smile which, if you knew the man, meant that he had absolutely done something and it was not an approved something.

“I just did as you advised,” he replied. “Gave him the bad news first, which was really, just a technicality. Nothing too hard core. Then I used my very clever oral skills to then give him the good news. The case came to a close with a bang. Not at all an anticlimax.”

Gibbs tried not to choke on his own saliva at Tony’s words. The nurse gave him a suspicious look but then shrugged. “Alright Agent DiNozzo.”

“Tony, please,” Tony told her, smiling that charming ass smile of his that made Gibbs want to smack the nurse when she smiled back flirtily in response. “And maybe Gibbs can get something for his pain and to help him sleep?”

“I’m _fine!_ ” Gibbs objected.

“Please?” Tony turned mournful green eyes on Gibbs.

The older agent sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Alright!” he gave up. Maybe he shouldn’t have thrusted into Tony’s mouth too hard because now his side _was_ kind of throbbing some. Maybe a little pain management would be OK.

The nurse bustled about, injected something into his IV and gave them a smile. “Tony,” she said. “Try and get Agent Gibbs to sleep some more. You could probably do with some sleep as well.”

Tony couldn’t hold back his yawn then. “I probably could,” he agreed.

“I’ll turn the lights back down. No more excitement for the night,” she warned both men.

They both nodded solemnly. The nurse turned the lights down and left the room. For a long moment all that could be heard was the soothing sounds of Gibbs’ heart monitor, going at a slow, steady, resting pace. Then Tony giggled, breaking the silence.

“Jackass,” Gibbs told him, his tone affectionate.

Tony stood and kissed the man deeply, and Gibbs could taste himself on the man. “Get some sleep, Jethro,” he murmured as he pulled away.

“Go home and sleep,” Gibbs told him, feeling the pull of sleep. The meds were working quickly.

“I’m good right here. You go to sleep and I’ll sleep too.” Tony leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on Gibbs’ bed, sighing.

“You didn’t even get to finish,” Gibbs said sadly. “Kind of anticlimactic.”

“You can get me when we get home tomorrow,” Tony told him, smiling that sweet smile of his. “Or whenever. I’m good. I’ll even wear these panties again if you like.”

“I like,” Gibbs assured him and yawned.

Tony grinned and yawned too, trying to settle back into the hard, unyielding chair.

“You’re gonna get a crick in your neck sleeping like that,” Gibbs said softly.

“Won’t be the first time.”

“And you’re too far away from me,” Gibbs pouted.

Tony smiled, pulling his legs down. He scooted the chair as close as he could and laid his head on his arms on the bed, turning his head to face Gibbs. “Better?” he asked.

Gibbs put a hand on Tony’s head and fisted his hair again. “Much,” he told the younger man.

“G’night Gibbs,” Tony yawned again, and Gibbs knew that the younger man wasn’t just pretending to be tired. He really was exhausted from running around solving the case with one man down.

“I think I’ve been hanging around you way too much,” Gibbs said, trying not to slur his speech. He was getting so sleepy now. Stupid meds.

“Yeah? Why do you say that?”

“I really want pizza now.”

Tony cracked up into helpless laughter again. “Oh my god… That’s a Pavlovian response right there.”

“Stockholm Syndrome, more like,” Gibbs grumbled.

“I could probably get someone to deliver if you really wanted it,” Gibbs knew that Tony wasn’t even kidding when he offered.

“Not while you’re wearing those panties,” Gibbs quipped, although a yawn escaped him. “Did you eat something today?” he realized that he hadn’t been around to ensure that Tony ate.

“McGee sprang for Chinese right before I came.”

“Yeah, but did you eat?” Gibbs asked shrewdly, knowing that Tony didn’t need to lie in order to not tell the truth.

Tony grinned at him. “I _did_ eat. McGee got me lo mein and a fork. And Kate made me sit and eat at least some of it.”

Gibbs smiled.

“Pizza, sex, and Stockholm Syndrome,” Tony mused, and laughed some more before he yawned again.

“Sleep, Tony,” Gibbs’ fingers began moving in Tony’s hair, caressing it, scratching his scalp gently. Tony couldn’t resist it and yawned, smiling faintly at Gibbs. “G’night, sweetheart.”

“G’night, Jethro.”

When Ellen, the night nurse did her rounds and checked up on them in an hour, both men were sound asleep. Gibbs still had one hand in Tony’s hair, and Tony’s head was resting on Gibbs’ thigh, one hand curved possessively on his leg. She smiled at the sight. Everybody needed somebody, and these two men had each other. Obviously, the younger man was a calming influence on the cantankerous agent. His vital signs were the best they’d been his entire stay. If she could, she would put a note in the man’s file asking that Agent DiNozzo be sent in to relax him whenever he was stressed. After all, she didn’t know how many men could carry off wearing zip up panties and sending dick pictures of themselves to their man in the hospital, and then get away with casually turning up later as if nothing had happened, after he’d gone and taken down the bad guy too, no less.

Good news, bad news, she snorted to herself as she left the room. Did they think she was born yesterday? As if she would have missed the smell of ejaculation in the room when she came in that last time. Not to mention the ‘oral skills’ and the other innuendo filled words from Agent DiNozzo. She rolled her eyes. Very Special Agent DiNozzo looked far too innocent to be believed, and Agent Gibbs looked guiltier than he did earlier with the phone and the picture on the phone. But, they were good together and seemed to be good for each other. At least good for Agent Gibbs’ health, if you analyzed his vital signs. And if their field reputations were to be believed, Agent Gibbs was scary good at his job, Agent DiNozzo was his secret weapon attack dog, and the rest of their team was also highly skilled at what they did. All in all, she was glad that Gibbs would be going home to a loving caretaker when his doctors released him the next day. There was no way Agent DiNozzo was going to let the man overdo things and he certainly had the magic touch to make the man relax.

Now if she could only get a copy of that picture she’d seen on Gibbs phone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope the end of the story was a good one and you enjoyed it, especially bobdog54 who prompted this story! I hope you are better, and take care of yourself.
> 
> The song that inspired this is of course [Filthy Design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSVCCMXqro) by Aesthetic Perfection which I listened to non stop while writing this. The full title of this story is a line from this song, "(You're Just So Dirty What You Do With) That Mouth" which I shortened to That Mouth. And I think you'll hopefully agree with the full title ;)
> 
> The panties Tony wore are [these right here](https://www.fredericks.com/kikki-zip-detailed-thong).
> 
> Also I have a question for you: I wasn't sure if I should have rated this Explicit? I went with Not Rated. This is my first fic that has an explicit blow job but no penetration, and typically I mark it Explicit only if there is penetrative sex. So what rating would you guys give this fic? I will update it later if there is a consensus. I've also updated the tags, I realized that I forgot some important tags for this fic ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for those who were kind to me yesterday when I was having a sad day. One of my friends' husbands lost an almost 2 year battle to cancer on Monday afternoon and it really messed me up. So thank you. I appreciate you all. I'm doing much better now, and my friend seems to be holding up OK.
> 
> Again, hopefully you all enjoyed this story! I don't know what it says about me that I wrote this chapter after I was messed up about the sad news. :)
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
